natsu y los sombreros de paja
by zangaman
Summary: natsu es culpado de un crimen que no hizo pero alguien que no duda del el lissana terminan en otra dimension llamada ONE PIECE en una base de navarone. (natsu x lissana). MUY PRONTO TRIPLE CROSSOVER LES DARE UNA PISTA ELFEN LIED.
1. dragon slayer libre

**No soy dueño de one piece ni de fairy tail. **

**Esta es la saga después de que lissana volviera.**

Natsu quien culparon de un crimen que no hizo luego empaca todas sus cosas en una mochila el huye todos los gremios se pusicierion cazar a natsu hasta su propio el lucho contra todos pero al final el se oculta en un bosque escuche un crujir un arbusto.

-quien anda ahí. Dijo natsu en posición de combate.

De repente en los arbustos salio un chica de pelo gris con ojos azules zapitillas deportivas de color rojo, remera amarilla y uno shorts de color azul.

-li lissana que haces aquí no me digas también quieren cazarme. Dijo natsu.

-no natsu yo te creo yo te conozco bien tu no eres esa persona y por eso quiero ir contigo. Dijo lissana con un rubor pequeño, natsu se fijo que tenia una mochila.

- pero que hay de mirajene y elfman son tu familia apenas acabas de reunirte con ellos. Dijo natsu.

- mirajene y elfman también creen que eres inocente pero el gremio no te cree. Dijo lissana.

-mmm… lissana estas segura de querer ir conmigo. Dijo natsu.

-si no importa lo peligros que estemos yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Dijo lissana.

-bien entonces vamos. Dijo natsu sonriendo.

De repente se escucho un aplauso natsu y lissana se pocierion poses de combate vieron a un hombre encapuchado de color rojo.

**-que bonito al parecer esta siendo cazado por todos los gremios y también los oscuros. Dijo?**

-quien diablos eres. Dijo natsu en tono serio.

-**descuida no vine aquí para cazarte vine aquí para ayudarte. Dijo?**

-para que. Dijo natsu.

**-para que clase de pregunta es esa bueno poof. Dijo? **Que abrió un portal azul.

-que. Dijo natsu que empezó acercarse un poce al portal.

**-si entras por el portal ya dejaran de cazarte. Dijo? **

-oye lissana que opinas. Dijo natsu.

-creo que deberías hacerlo si dijo que dejarían de cazarte deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad. Dijo lissana.

-tienes razón no quiero ser cazado VAMOS. Dijo natsu.

**-espera antes de que entres al portal debo decirte que sus tatuajes de fairy tail desaparecerán. Dijo? **

-que. Dijeron natsu y lissana.

**-pero descuida seguirás teniendo toda tu magia en ese mundo te deseo suerte. Dijo? **

-bien vamos lissana. Dijo natsu dirigiéndose al portal.

-si. Dijo lissana dirigiéndose al portal.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaron natsu y lissana.

Natsu y abrió los ojos vio que sus manos estaba encadenado.

-donde estoy. Dijo natsu.

-RESPONDEME. Dijo ? un hombre que al parecer tenia traje blanco pantalón azul y una gorra blanca que decía marine.

-que cosa. Dijo natsu.

-RESPONDEME eres parte de los sombreros de paja. Dijo?

-perdón pero quien es usted. Dijo natsu.

-mi nombre es teniente drake de navarone dime tu nombre PIRATA.

-mi nombre natsu dragneel y no soy pirata.

-MIENTES por que ya capturamos a tu amigo roronoa zoro y al nariz larga. Dijo teniente drake, natsu vio a un hombre que tenia el pelo verde remera blanca pantalón negro y una botas negras, el otro tenia el cabello negro tenia un pantalón y camisa marrón y una nariz larga.

-A ESOS NI NIQUIERA LO CONOZCO. Grito natsu cómicamente.

-bien pero recuerda esto pirata LA MARINA GANARA. Dijo teniente drake que empezó a raspar sus manos en cabeza de natsu.

-duele que le pasa y TU QUE MIRAS. Dijo natsu.

-nada yo nada. Dijo narizón.

-oye cálmate ya gritas demasiado que no puedo dormir. Dijo zoro empezó a dormir.

-esta bien me calmo ustedes quienes son. Dijo natsu.

-YO SOY EL GRAN USOPP y el que te esta durmiendo se llama zoro.

-m nombre natsu por cierto donde estamos

-no se mucho de este lugar pero es base de la marina llamada navarone. Dijo usopp.

-ya veo con razón estamos enjaulados genial ahora llamaran a fairy tail para que ejecuten. Dijo natsu.

-perdón pero que dicen. Dijo usopp después natsu se fijo que ya no tenia el tatuaje de fairy tail.

-así que ese hombre dijo la verdad NO ESTOY MAS EN EL FAIRY TAIL ESTOY EN OTRA DIMENSION GENIAL. Dijo natsu sonriendo.

-parece que se volvió loco. Dijo usopp con gotita estilo anime.

-ah cierto lissana donde estará. Dijo natsu mirando a todos lados.

-oye a quien mencionas. Dijo usopp.

-a mi amiga lissana. Dijo natsu.

-estamos encerados. Dijo usopp.

De repente vino un hombre con musculosa rosa y pantalón violeta y cabello de color medio violeta con cola de caballo que decía que el era el comandante shepard.

-ya es suficiente no están avergonzando un hombre sabe cuando rendirse es inútil. Dijo usopp.

-oye usoop que estas haciendo. Dijo natsu en voz baja en el oído de usopp.

-después te lo explico solo sígueme la corriente. Dijo usopp en voz baja en el oído de natsu.

-únete a nosotros condoriano. Dijo usopp.

-si condoriano ahora eres uno de nosotros. Dijo natsu con una cara de miedo.

-c condoriano quienes son ustedes. Dijo shepard.

-hey hey que pasa no me digas que te olvidaste de tu nombre y de mi rostro. Dijo usopp tocando con su nariz a shepard.

-DEJAME EN PAZ RUFIAN. Dijo shepard empujando a usopp.

-oh no LE DIO AMNESIA por eso no recuerda tu nombre y tu rostro. Dijo natsu.

-que triste…que triste sáquenlo el no puede ser condoriano que solia ser. Dijo usopp.

-esta decidido lo dejáremos que quede encerado. Dijo el marino.

-que esperen. Dijo shepard.

-condoriano. Dijo zoro que dio un cabezazo a shepard en la cabeza.

-quien es cóndor. Dijo shepard que se desmayo.

-cállate de una vez. Dijo zoro.

Usopp dio un sonrisa horrible.

-oye que sonrisa tan horrible. Dijo natsu.

-oye. Dijo usopp.

-muy bien explícame. Dijo natsu.

-esta bien. Dijo usopp.

Usopp le explico todo a natsu.

-que historia mas GENIAL. Dijo natsu brillando sus ojos.

-soy yo o ese chico se parece a luffy. Dijo zoro.

Después de un rato vino un viejo llamado mekao.

-usted es del muelle acaso le paso algo going merry. Dijo usopp.

-no te preocupes tu barco esta a salvo de momento. Dijo mekao.

-que bien. Dijo usopp.

-tu fuiste el que reparo el barco verdad. Dijo mekao.

-si algo. Dijo usopp.

-debes hacer mas que eso para esas reparaciones, si solo clavas laminas de acero sin hacer empalme, cualquier viento fuerte que venga lo destruirá enseguida. Dijo mekao.

-un empalme. Dijo usopp.

-como no sabes que es un empalme. Dijo mekao.

-no soy el carpintero ni por el algo por estilo pues la verdad que lo reparo fue bueno. Dijo usopp.

-un fantasma. Dijo natsu.

-NO CLARO QUE NO. dijo usopp.

-yo vi como cayeron desde cielo desde gran actitud. Dijo mekao.

Después se llevaron al viejo por orden del teniente.

-EY ZORO USOPP DONDE ESTAN. Dijo un chico con sombrero de paja camisa roja sin manga con sandalias y shorts azul.

-ese sonó a luffy. Dijo usopp.

-quien es luffy. Dijo natsu.

-el es mi capitán. Dijo usopp.

-ya veo será mejor que no saque de esta jaula. Dijo natsu.

-será mejor que no venga lo capturaran. Dijo zoro.

-OYE LUFFY NO VENGAS. Dijo usopp.

-NO VEN AQUÍ ABAJO. Dijo natsu.

-que bien los encontré. Dijo luffy.

-espera luffy esta hecho de. Dijo usopp.

-ah me debilito. Dijo luffy cayendo al piso débilmente.

-kairouseki. Dijo usopp.

-ese es tu…capitán. Dijo natsu algo decepcionado.

-están rodeados ríndete sombrero de paja luffy. Dijo teniente drake.

-je creen que eso será suficiente para vencernos. Dijo sanji que vestía con un mayordomo.

De repente estaban rodeados de marinos que tenias rifles.

-no podrán escapar. Dijo marino.

Sanji empezó a patear la jaula donde estaban zoro, usopp y natsu.

-que hace. Dijo natsu.

-no podrás romper esa jaula al menos que sea un cañón. Dijo marino

-un cañon oye sanji saca en mi bolsillo hay impact dial puedes usarlo. Dijo usopp

-un impact dial eso hiere una persona quien lo usa. Dijo sanji.

-no es momento de ser un miedoso, aquí toma. Dijo usopp.

Luego sanji saco una concha de color violeta.

-oye usopp dile a tu amigo que retroceda o saldrá lastimado. Dijo sanji.

-tiene razón retrocedamos. Dijo usopp.

Natsu, usopp y zoro estaban contra la pared y sanji presiona la concha.

-esta serpiente esta tranquila. Dijo concha.

Todos los marino sacaron un signo de ? en sus cabezas.

-que. Dijo natsu que también tenia el signo.

-imbecil. Dijo zoro.

-sanji lo siento esta en el otro bolsillo. Dijo usopp, sanji lo tomo otra concha y usopp retrocedió con miedo sanji presiona la concha y soltó un gas.

-flavor. Dijo sanji.

-que asco mi olfato es muy delicado. Dijo natsu.

-lo siento. Dijo luffy que seguía en suelo.

Luego hubo una explosión a causa del gas.

-están todos bien. Dijo sanji

-plan de escape fue un éxito. Dijo usopp.

-supongo que puedes llamarlo así. Dijo zoro que sus manos ya no estaban encadenadas.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo usopp que sus mano fueron aplastados por los pies de sanji.

-oye donde natsu. Dijo zoro quitándose la roca encima y recogiendo sus katanas luego pasando el bolso a usopp .

-cierto ay no seguramente fue aplastando por las rocas NATSU donde estas. Dijo usopp.

-wooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito natsu saliendo de los escombros y después apretando su puño que salía fuego.

-natsu no te alarmes pero tu mano se quema. Dijo usopp.

-no te preocupes es un de mis poderes. Dijo natsu.

-debes ser un usuario de akuma no mi Dijo sanji.

-no que una akuma no mi. Dijo natsu poniéndose la mochila.

-no sabes pero luego hablamos de eso listo luffy. Dijo sanji.

-chicos huyan. Dijo luffy.

Los 5 salieron corriendo.

-por cierto mi nombre es natsu dragneel.

-sanji.

- mi nombre es luffy. Sonriendo.

El cuartel de la marina se puso en marcha en buscar luffy, zoro, usopp, sanji y natsu.

-donde estará el going merry. Dijo luffy.

-usopp e es esperen. Dijo usopp que se estaba cansado de correr.

Luego los 5 se detuvieron al ver soldados de la marina al frente.

-al parecer a la izquierda también. Dijo zoro.

-y la derecha. Dijo natsu.

-jeje esto se pone interesante ese viejo de fortaleza dijo que era imposible salir de aquí. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-de enserio vamos a ver eso. Dijo natsu sonriendo.

-entiendo hay mas de 1000 marinos. Dijo sanji.

-que tiene eso de interesante. Dijo usopp.

-es imposible. Dijeron luffy y natsu sonriendo.

-QUE TIENE DE INTERE. Dijo usopp que fue interrumpido.

-ya déjalo usopp. Dijo zoro.

Los soldados empezaron a acercase.

-**GOMU GOMU NO GATORIGAN. ** Empezó a golpear rápidamente a los soldados del frente dejando a natsu impresionado.

Los 5 empezaron a huir del teniente drake.

-espera ahí sombrero de paja. Dijo un soldado que estaba al frente con refuerzos.

-déjenme esto a mi. Dijo natsu que junto sus manos y Dijo **KARYU NO TEKKEN. ** Natsu su puño estaba rodeado de gran fuego y golpeo un marino que choco con otros marinos que cayeron en al agua.

-genial tienes los mismos poderes que ace. Dijo luffy con ojos brillantes

-estar seguro que no comiste una akuma no mi. Dijo sanji.

-ya te dije que es una akuma no mi. Dijo natsu.

-sin salida. Dijo usopp.

-y si tomamos esa dirección. Dijo luffy.

Hasta que alguien disparo pero lo esquivaron.

-es comandante de navarone. Dijo usopp.

-su nombre Jonathan creo. Dijo sanji.

-viejo donde estaba. Dijo luffy.

-esta es mi habitación. Dijo comandante jonathan.

-ya rescate a mi nakamas es lo dije estaré listo para irme y luego me iré. Dijo luffy.

-escuche bien estas listo para irte. Dijo comandante jonathan.

-si. Dijo luffy

-me pregunto si podrá escapar de navarone o escapar de mi. Dijo comandante jonathan.

-SI POR QUE TODOS SOMOS PIRATAS. Dijo luffy.

-oye me estas incluyendo a mi verdad. Dijo natsu.

-si. Dijo luffy.

-PERO SI YO APENAS LOS CONOZCO. grito natsu cómicamente.

Luego escucharon un sonido era de un cañón que lanzo una bola.

-HUYAN. Dijo usopp corriendo los 4 hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras tanto con lissana que tenía un disfraz de enfermera que conoció a chopper y a nami que le contó su historia.

-apuesto que tu amigo natsu se unió a luffy para ser libre. Dijo nami.

-que bien. Dijo lissana feliz.

-eso significa que zoro salio libre también. Dijo chopper feliz.

-no se pongas felices ahora tenemos que ir al going merry para salir encontrar a luffy y los demás. Dijo nami.

Luego la dra. Kobato cerró la puerta.

-ahí viene tenemos que irnos. Dijo lissana luego abrazo chopper como un osito de peluche.

-lo siento si mentimos pero si somos piratas. Dijo chopper.

-yo soy una maga. Dijo lissana.

-huyan hay piratas en la base que terrorífico y esta disfrazado de doctor no quiero que les pase nada. Dijo kobato que tomo las mano a nami.

- eh pero los piratas que están buscando somos nosotros ya te dije los piratas somos nosotros. Dijo chopper

-es muy grosero pedirlo pareces una persona muy agradable pero dime donde esta muelle. Dijo nami.

-chicos no creo debieron decir eso. Dijo lissana.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PI RA TAS. Grito kobato que se desmayo.

Luego de un rato nami y lissana fingieron ser amaradas y chopper se oculto.

-se que vas gritar así que has silencio un poco. Dijo lissana que tapo la boca kobato.

-oigan vamonos. Dijo chopper.

-ahora que lo pienso tu. Dijo kobato.

-yo soy reno que comí la akuma no mi por eso puedo transformarme. Dijo chopper.

-bueno vamonos hay que ir al muelle. Dijo lissana.

-esperen yo fingiré ser su rehén. Dijo kobato.

-ya veo. Dijeron lissana, chopper y nami.

Mientras tanto con luffy , zoro , sanij, usopp y natsu.

-cielos ese viejo tiene todo el lugar vigilado. Dijo natsu.

-no bajen la guardia. Dijo luffy.

-el único que baja la guardia eres tu. Dijo sanji.

-si cruzamos el puente llegaremos al muelle 88 ahí donde tienen el going merry. Dijo usopp

-parece que ahí se pone problemático. Dijo sanji

-miren arriba ahí esta vació. Dijo luffy.

-no es extraño que nadie vigile. Dijo natsu.

-natsu tiene razón es como nos estuvieran invitado a ir por ahí. Dijo zoro.

-una trampa. Dijo sanji.

-UNA TRAMPA. Dijo usopp.

-sea lo que sea dije que nos iremos. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-preocuparse seria problemático solo causa mas problemas. Dijo zoro sonriendo.

-no me importa que tipo de trampa sea. dijo sanji

-si nos esperan entonces los golpeare con mi fuego. Dijo natsu sonriendo.

Los 4 se dirigiríon al puente dejando a usopp a atrás.

-oigan espérenme. dijo usopp

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 **

**Comenten o reviews ya saben que saga es si que vieron one piece**

**ZANGAMAN**


	2. dos nuevos nakamas

**No soy dueño de one piece ni de fairy tail. **

Mientras tanto chopper, lissana y nami se dirigen al going merry con ayuda de kobato.

-saben donde esta su barco. Dijo Dra. Kobato.

-aunque nos dirigimos los muelles hay mucho por que recorrer por la base, considerado donde aterrizo el barco es probable que este en el lado este de la base. Dijo nami.

-el lado este de la base entonces debe ser el muelle 88. Dijo Dra. kobato

-sabe como llegar. Dijo lissana.

-por que cree que debe puede estar ahí kobato-san. Dijo chopper.

-debido al presupuesto ha sido cerrado un cierto números de muelles pero ese aun tiene equipo de mantener un barco mi padre trabaja ahí esta anclando el barco destructor. Dijo Dra. Kobato.

-creen deberíamos ir. Dijo chopper.

-no sabemos que esta pasando no podemos estar sentados vamos allá. Dijo nami

-confió en usted Dra. Kobato. Dijo lissana.

Mientras tanto los 5 luffy, zoro, natsu, sanji y usopp estaban en el puente.

-no hay nadie. Dijo zoro cubriéndose detrás de la pared.

-bien si no hay nadie mejor. Dijo luffy feliz corriendo.

-pues entre mas rápido salir de aquí mejor. Dijo natsu feliz siguiendo a luffy.

-o oigan. Dijo zoro que fue detrás de los 2.

-esperen un momento luffy, natsu. Dijo usopp detrás de los 3.

-no queda de otra. Dijo sanji que fue detrás de los 4.

Pero lo que no esperaban eran soldados de la marina pero musculosos.

-esta altura si que asusta. Dijo usopp.

-que oh jo aquí vienen. Dijo luffy mirando a las soldados de la marina.

-esto no puede ser peor. Dijo usopp huyendo pero había soldados por detrás.

-si puede ser peor al parecer no rodearon. Dijo natsu.

-con que si estas la cosas estos tipos podrían darnos problemas. Dijo zoro.

-no importa quien los detenga ya dije que nos iremos. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-nosotros el viento calido de navarone los detendremos aquí ninguno de ustedes los piratas lograra cruzar. Dijo marino.

-basta de tanta palabrería. Dijo sanji fumando un cigarrillo.

-no nos subestimes somos tropas de combate de navarone. Dijo el marino.

-déjenles sentir el calido viento de nuestra almas. Dijeron los marinos.

-eso se ve divertido. Dijo luffy.

-estoy de acuerdo. Dijo natsu.

-ATAQUEN. Dijo el marino.

Zoro golpea al marino que estaba apunto de atraparlo, sanji esquiva la patada de los marinos y los patea., luffy dice **GATORIGAN **tirando 15 o 20 marinos al agua.

-NATSU AYUDAME. Dijo usopp corriendo hacia natsu.

-tranquilo yo me encargo **KARYU NO YOKUGEKI. ** Dijo natsu apareciendo dos látigos en forma de fuego en cada mano las choco contra los marinos y se quemaron otros se quedaron KO y se tiraron al agua.

-bien natsu pelea con todo. Dijo usopp.

-prepárate sombrero de paja. Dijo un marino que guantes de boxeo.

-que divertido **GOMU GOMU NO. **dijo luffy.

_-ahora. Pensó el marino. _

Luffy detuvo su ataque por que el marino uso los guantes de boxeo que se estiraban haciendo caer a luffy todos los marinos lo aplastan.

-jaja use tu propio movimiento en tu contra. Dijo marino con guantes.

-que que. Dijo luffy.

-entupidos de mierda molestan. Dijo sanji, pateo a cuatro guardias en la cabeza pero fue atrapado de los pies y por detrás.

-tu suerte se termina aquí. Dijo marino gordo.

-oigan que pasa por que no pelean. Dijo usopp ocultándose desde arriba de un poste hasta que escucho un sonido desde atrás era un marino que tenia una espada usopp lo esquiva.

-te tengo. Dijo marino uso su espada para cortar pero uso se cubrió con una concha.

-q que le di con toda mi fuerza. Dijo marino.

_-impact dial. Pensó usopp. _

El marino ataco a usopp con su espada pero usopp se cubrió con el impact dial luego usopp cayo a otro lado del poste y vino un marino con una hacha usopp lo bloquea.

Mientras zoro golpeo a un marino pero luego alguien le dio un cabezazo en cabeza por detrás.

-escucha y escucha bien miserable pirata he marcado mi N navarone daremos nuestra vida para ver que ustedes basura pirata no crucen este puente. Dijo el marino.

-este imbecil cabeza dura me esta haciendo enfadar. Dijo zoro.

Luego zoro fue agarrado de la camiseta y empezaron a darle cabezazos, sanji dejo cae el cigarrillo en la mano de un marino y luego los patea a todos.

-oiga esto no se acaba nunca. Dijo sanji rodeado de soldado de la marina.

-**KARYU NO TEKKEN. **Natsu golpeado con un puño de fuego mandado a los marinos por los aires y algunos caen al agua.

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jeje esa cosa que tienes es interesante. Dijo luffy sonriendo liberándose de los soldados que lo aplastaban.

-que. Dijo marino con guantes de boxeo.

**-GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA. ** Dijo luffy estirando sus brazos y golpeado al boxeador que choca con todos los soldados que alguno caen a agua.

**-**ahora agarren sus brazos. Dijo marino agarrando a los brazos de luffy.

**-GOMU GOMU NO ONO**. Levantando su pie tan alto Lugo desciende rápidamente y causado que puente se destruya. Los 5 cinco caen al agua incluyendo a los marinos después de un rato salen agua.

-nunca piensas en lo que estas haciendo. Dijo sanji.

-eso fue GENIAL me gustaría pelear otra vez. Dijo natsu.

-bueno esta confirmado que no te debilitas en el agua. Dijo sanji a natsu.

-por que. Dijo natsu.

-por que los usuarios de akuma no mi se debilitan con el agua. Dijo sanji.

-ah ya veo por que. Dijo natsu mirando a luffy que estaba en suelo.

-bueno sigamos por donde es. Dijo zoro.

-por allá. Dijo usopp señalando.

Los 5 se dirigieron al muelle 88 donde estaba el going merry pero ahí los esperaba el teniente drake que una gran cantidad de soldados.

-estas seguro que esta aquí usopp. Dijo zoro corriendo.

-pues claro no me equivoco sigue recto. Dijo usopp corriendo.

-puedo oler la libertad. Dijo natsu sonriendo y corriendo.

-giremos a la derecha. Dijo usopp.

-bien lo primero es recuperar nuestro barco. Dijo luffy que se fijo que había un montón de soldados.

-e esto t tiene que ser un broma. Dijo natsu.

-esto se ve genial. Dijo sanji.

-yo sabia que esto no era fácil. Dijo zoro.

-séptima tropa avancen. Dijo teniente drake.

-**GOMU GOMU NO. **

-FUEGO. Dijo teniente drake que empezaron a disparar.

-**FUUSEN. ** Dijo luffy que inflo como un globo empujando a zoro, sanji y natsu causado que las balas rebotaran.

-AVISA SI VAS HACER ESO. Gritaron zoro y sanji.

-doceava tropa cañón avancen. Dijo teniente drake.

-bazookas. Dijo zoro.

-FUEGO. Dijo teniente drake que dispararon pero cayeron delante de sanji, natsu, zoro y luffy.

-por que no hicieron boom. Dijo natsu hasta que salio humo.

-esto quema. Dijo natsu llorando.

-me ARDEN LOS OJOS. Dijo luffy llorando.

-es gas lacrimógeno. Dijo usopp.

-tropa espada avancen. Dijo teniente drake.

-**KARYU. **Dijo natsu hasta que fue interrumpido por usopp.

-ESPERA NATSU SI VAS USAR EL FUEGO VAS HACER UNA EXOPLOSION POR EL GAS. Grito usopp.

-ah esta bien entonces luchare cuerpo a cuerpo. Dijo natsu.

Natsu golpeo 3 soldados uno en la cara el otro agarro de su camisa chocando y al otro soldado.

-**TATSU MAKI. ** Dijo zoro que envió a volar con sus katanas a 4 soldados.

_-increíble zoro podría hacerle frente erza. Pensó natsu. _

-no necesito usar los ojos el contrario que un idiota cejudo. Dijo zoro que molesto a sanji.

**-GOMU GOMU NO GATORINGAN y MUCHI. ** Dijo luffy que golpeo rápidamente y estiro su patada causada que desapareciera el gas atacando a los soldados con zoro y sanji.

**-**donde están zoro y sanji. Dijo luffy.

-lo acabas de atacar por delante. Dijo natsu.

-idiota oye alga verde tu no vas decir nada. Dijo sanji.

-que. Dijo zoro.

Luego zoro y sanji empezaron a pelear.

-oye usopp así son siempre. Dijo natsu que le recordaba a gray.

-lamentablemente si OIGAN LOS 2 DEJEN DE PELEAR. Dijo usopp.

-FUEGO. Dijo teniente drake que dispararon a una red que atrapo a luffy.

-luffy. Dijo natsu.

-no podrá moverse les sugiero que se rindan. Dijo teniente drake.

-oí luffy no puedes quitártela. Dijo usopp.

-eso intento pero no puedo moverme me quede sin fuerzas. Dijo luffy debilitado.

-kaioroseki. Dijo zoro.

-exacto la debilidad de las akuma no mi. Dijo teniente drake.

-lo único podemos hacer es luchar. Dijo natsu.

Hasta que alguien choco a usopp.

-pachiko. Dijo usopp.

-li lissana que haces vestida con ese traje de enfermera. Dijo natsu con pequeño rubor.

-natsu que bueno verte. Dijo lissana.

-eh ese sonido es de. Dijo chopper.

-es mi fin. Dijo usopp malherido.

-usopp estas malherido son heridas serias han sido los marinos cabrones. Dijo chopper que se volvió grande.

-no, no, no. dijeron zoro, sanji y natsu.

-que hacen aquí. Dijo teniente drake.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito kobato.

-mis oídos. Dijo natsu.

-a que viene eso ahora. Dijo nami.

-nos han hecho sus rehenes salívanos por favor. Dijo kobato.

-que dice kobato. Dijo chopper confundida.

-rehén eso me da idea. Dijo natsu que tomo lissana de la mano.

-n natsu qu que estas haciendo. Dijo lissana con un pequeño rubor.

-así es yo soy aquel que hace los niños lloren soy el hombre mas violento de los sombreros de paja si no escuchan que lo que digo son rehenes perderán la vida, vamos vas quedarte ahí mirando o nos vas dejar pasar. Dijo chopper.

-y si eso nos suficiente voy a quemar la cara de esta hermosa chica. Dijo natsu que tenia a lissana como rehén mientras su puño estaba envuelto en fuego.

-teniente que hacemos. Dijo un soldado.

-chopper estas raro. Dijo luffy.

-esta bien los dejaremos pasar. Dijo teniente drake.

Zoro cortó fácilmente la red donde luffy estaba atrapado.

-vamos mantenerte en pie. Dijo zoro ayudando a luffy a ponerse en pie.

Luffy, zoro, sanji, natsu, lissana, nami, Dra. Kobato, chopper y usopp.

-nami, chopper, nami enfermera de pelo gris, natsu y cocinero enamoradizo corran cuando les de la señal de ir al barco luffy te quedan fuerzas para ir al barco. Dijo zoro.

-si estoy bien. Dijo luffy.

-oops lo siento. Dijo marino recogiendo su arma luego tomaron al Dra. kobato en silencio.

-que fue eso kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dijo nami que golpeó al soldado dejándolo KO.

-creo que no engañaron. Dijo natsu.

Hasta que le going merry fue retrocediendo hasta el agua.

-oigan su barco se mueve solo GENIAL. Dijo natsu brillando sus ojos.

-oigan todos nos subimos al barco. Dijo luffy estirando su brazo llevando a nami, sanji, usopp, natsu, chopper y lissana hacia el going merry.

-estarán vivos. Dijo zoro.

-ahora nuestro turno zoro. Dijo luffy.

El barco huyo ni siquiera podían apuntarle después rato de persecución nami convenció a todos de ir por el oro y natsu y lissana conocieron a robin.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito lissana.

-que pasa lissana. Dijo natsu.

-natsu no te mareaste. Dijo lissana.

-aaaaaaaaaa tienes razón no me di cuenta estoy en un barco y no vomite por que será. Dijo natsu.

-será por que entraste a ese portal. Dijo lissana.

-si es cierto el encapuchado debió curarme debo darle las gracias. Dijo natsu sonriendo.

Luego los sombreros de pajas tuvieron una conversación.

-que vamos hacer nami. Dijo usopp.

-podríamos salir y ya. Dijo zoro.

-zoro tiene razón debemos irnos además no quiero quedarme aquí. Dijo natsu.

-no son entupidos antes de recuperar el oro yo quiero seguir vivo. Dijo usopp.

-y que van hacer. Dijo lissana.

-yo quiero el oro pero tengo hambre. Dijo luffy.

-a mi también me dio hambre. Dijo natsu.

-iré a buscar algún ingrediente y preparo algo. Dijo sanji.

-pero almacén esta vació. Dijo usopp.

-ya dije que buscare deben haber dejado algo. Dijo sanji viendo el almacén.

-de verdad piensan que mejor escapar antes de ir por el oro. Dijo nami todos asintieron.

-que pena el tesoro debería se vendido a partes iguales, con todo ese oro se podría llevar gran cantidad de dinero. Dijo nami.

-partes iguales. Dijo usopp.

-estaba esperando oír eso quiero una estatua de bronce. Dijo luffy.

-estas segura podría comprarme libros de medicina. Dijo chopper.

-una nueva sartén y pan de calidad, un frigorífico y una trampa para ratones gigante me sobria bastante. Dijo sanji.

-podría beber todo lo quiera con eso. Dijo zoro.

-pero primero mi parte de ahorros secretos de 80%. Dijo nami.

-oye. Dijeron luffy, chopper, zoro y sanji.

-era broma. Dijo nami.

-pues claro que no vamos dejar que te quedes con una gran parte. Dijo usopp.

-disculpen puedo hacer una sugerencia. Dijo natsu.

-claro. Dijo luffy.

-deberían usar ese oro para arreglar este barco. Dijo natsu.

-estaba apunto de decir eso. Dijo nami.

-es cierto siempre hemos navegado desde que salimos en mi pueblo de east blue. Dijo usopp.

Natsu y lissana oyeron la historia del going merry.

-debieron tener muchas aventuras con going merry. Dijo lissana.

-si. Dijo chopper.

-esto va hacer genial reparación completa del going merry. Dijo usopp.

-bien usaremos el presupuesto para la reparación. Dijo nami

-se llevaron la comida pero la del frigorífico no ha sido tocado. Dijo sanji trayendo comida.

-oigan saben que deberían tener aun carpintero como nakama. Dijo lissana comiendo.

-tienes razón nuestro próximo nakama debe ser un carpintero tendremos mucho por que recorrer sus habilidades deben ser necesarias merry es nuestro hogar es nuestro vida buscaremos un carpintero que proteja este razón. Dijo luffy.

-guao. Dijo natsu.

-no se alegren nuestra prioridad es el oro. Dijo nami.

-pero no sabemos donde esta el oro. Dijo natsu.

-no estará aquí, no hay agua cerca pero es el lugar en el que ellos guardan sus tesoros, debe ser cuarto mayor seguridad con inmensurables trampas. Dijo robin.

-pero hay un problema como ocultaremos el barco en cualquier momento podrían atacarnos. Dijo natsu.

-jeje sabia que dirías algo tengo idea. Dijo usopp.

Ya era de noche y going merry estaba disfrazado de la marina. Usopp dijo que chopper, natsu y lissana cuidaran el barco después luffy y nami regresaron con el oro.

-ya era hora. Dijo natsu.

-adiós. Dijo usopp.

-bien ya es hora de irnos. Dijo luffy.

-si lo logramos. Dijo chopper.

-que bien al fin nos iremos. Dijo lissana.

-ahora atravesemos la puerta la marina. Dijo luffy.

-oigan por que los barcos comenzaron a detenerse. Dijo natsu viendo a los barcos de la marina.

-quizás se rindieron. Dijo zoro.

-tal vez sea eso. Dijo robin.

-están asombrados por que somos brillantes. Dijo usopp.

-por que no dispararon. Dijo robin.

-acaso planean algo. Dijo usopp.

-no saber eso me preocupa. Dijo nami.

-nami san es hermosa cuando se preocupa. Dijo sanji.

-tarado. Dijo natsu.

Luego el agua comenzó a vaciarse.

-QUE PASO DE PRONTO EL AGUA DESAPARECIO. Grito natsu cómicamente.

-me ahogo me ahogo ayúdenme por favor. Dijo luffy.

-no te esta ahogando. Dijo natsu.

-que bueno.

Saltando el tiempo.

Luffy natsu y lissana salieron libres del navarone.

-luffy, lissana y yo queremos agradecerte por habernos liberado. Dijo natsu.

-de nada. Dijo luffy.

Luego lissana le dio un codazo a natsu.

-ouch esta bien luffy no te importaría si lissana y yo nos uniéramos a tu tripulación. Dijo natsu.

-si no hay problema además nos ayudaste también ya eres parte de nosotros. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-que bien lissana swan se une a nosotros. Dijo sanji con ojos de corazón.

**Fin del capitulo 2. **

**Comenten o reviws. **

**ZANGAMAN**


	3. quien es foxy

**No soy dueño de one piece ni de fairy tail. **

El día era de noche los sombreros de paja iban flotando con globo pulpo, usopp y chopper reparaban al going merry.

-oigan chicos ya casi aterrizamos. Dijo natsu.

-rápido, rápido. Dijo usopp.

El going merry cayo al mar luego chopper curo al pulpo globo.

-chopper se ve que eres un buen doctor. Dijo lissana.

-jaja tontita no creas que con ese comentario me alegraras. Dijo chopper haciendo un baile extraño.

-es la segunda ves que nos salvas gracias. Dijo luffy dejando al pulpo globo en el mar.

-cuídate has buenos nakamas en el mar. Dijo chopper.

-o podrías derrotar a todos los pulpos del grand line. Dijo zoro.

-gracias pulpo. Dijo natsu.

-cuídate ingrediente buena calidad. Dijo sanji.

-gracias y cuídate. Dijo nami.

Con esto el pulpo se fue pulpo se fue, al día siguiente.

-cielos nunca me imagine que el mar seria bonito. Dijo natsu.

-es por que ya no te da mareo al estar en un barco. Dijo lissana.

-si. Dijo natsu.

-INFORME DE EMERGENCIA, INFORME DE EMERGENCIA. Grito usopp.

-que pasa usopp. Dijo natsu.

-bueno eso… no llevan bandera ni siquiera se quienes son. Dijo usopp.

-que no tienen nada. Dijo luffy.

-un barco que no tiene nada por que navegarían si no tienen nada. Dijo natsu.

-no lose pero… la tripulación se ve muy pequeña… y están todos deprimidos. Dijo usopp.

-que una tripulación que esta deprimida que extraño. Dijo natsu.

De repente aparecieron monos del mar que eran peces gigantes con cara de mono.

-HUYAN. Grito luffy.

-OTRA VEZ. Grito usopp.

-ACASO NOS SIGUIERION. Grito natsu.

-suban el ancla. Dijo nami.

-REMEN. Grito usopp.

Luffy, zoro, natsu, chopper remaron para alejarse de la ola de los monos del mar.

-no creen deberíamos avisarles al otro barco. Dijo lissana.

-HEY USTEDES UNA OLA GIGANTE Y UNOS MONOS SE ACERCAN APARTEN SU BARCO. Grito luffy.

Luego el otro barco empezaron a discutir quien daba las ordenes.

-donde esta el timón. Dijo el hombre.

-no se. Dijo el otro.

-alguien debe dirigir esto navegante. Dijo el hombre.

-NO TENEMOS. Dijeron los hombres.

-capitán. Dijo el hombre llorando

-TAMPOCO TENEMOS. Dijeron los hombres.

El otro barco fue absorbido por la ola mientras el going merry estuvo alejado de la ola.

-que tripulación mas rara ni navegante ni capitán es lo mas raro. Dijo natsu.

-veo una isla frente de nosotros. Dijo robin.

-por que no nos dijiste. Dijeron luffy, usopp y natsu con gotita estilo anime.

-no sabes como es tu trabajo mira cuando ves una isla se supone que debes avisar adelante. Dijo usopp.

-adelante muchachos veo una isla. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-adelante. Dijo usopp.

-veo una niebla. Dijo robin.

-me estas ignorado de nuevo. Dijo usopp enojado.

-niebla chopper vigila desde la proa. Dijo nami.

-si. Dijo chopper.

-oye no sabes que estamos ansiosos que estamos de llegar a la siguiente isla. Dijo luffy.

-lo siento lo tendré en mente. Dijo robin.

-pues así esta bien. Dijo luffy.

-por cierto no les intriga lo que le paso a ese barco de hace un rato no tenían bandera ni navegante ni capitán. Dijo usopp.

-para mi que era una tripulación muy rara. Dijo natsu.

-debieron haber perdido una batalla el capitán murió y todo lo demás fue robado. Dijo zoro.

-no no no ellos. dijo usopp fue interrumpido.

-usopp cálmate seguramente el mar causa mareos y también estas poco estresado. Dijo natsu.

-pero. Dijo usopp.

-vamos no te preocupes. Dijo natsu.

-para mi eran piratas no puedo quitarme este sentimiento de preocupación. Dijo usopp.

Luego llegaron a una isla.

-bua me duele. Dijo usopp.

-usopp estas bien. Dijo natsu.

-déjalo natsu tiene la enfermedad no poder bajar a la isla. Dijo sanji.

-usopp esa enfermedad no se cura. Dijo chopper.

-llegamos, llegamos, llegamos, llegamos, llegamos. Dijo luffy.

-que esto. Dijo sanji.

-que isla genial hay hierba por todas partes. Dijo luffy.

-que lugar mas monótono. Dijo sanji.

-me pregunto si este lugar estará habitado. Dijo robin.

-jaja. Rió luffy que salto para ver la isla natsu, usopp y chopper hicieron lo mismo.

Los 4 se alejaron del going merry.

-oigan que eso. Dijo natsu.

-una persona. Dijo chopper con un signo ? en su cabeza.

-no hay personas con tanto pelaje esto es oso. Dijo luffy subiéndose a la espalda del oso.

-es largo este oso es largo. Dijo usopp que también estaba en la espalda del oso.

-oigan los osos tienen este tamaño. Dijo natsu también estaba en la espalda del oso.

-no la verdad es la primera vez que veo a uno oso de este tamaño es largo. Dijo chopper que estaba en cabeza del oso.

-esto sabe a manzana. Dijo luffy comiéndose la manzana larga.

-eso es una manzana pásame una. Dijo natsu.

-si. Dijo luffy pasando otra manzana a natsu.

-esto esta delicioso. Dijo natsu comiendo la manzana larga

-no se lo coman. Dijo usopp.

Luego el oso giro para desaserce de luffy, chopper, natsu y usopp.

-oigan veo una casa. Dijo usopp.

-tienes razón vamos. Dijo luffy

-wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito usopp que vio zorro largo y ciervo.

-mira tu primo. Dijo luffy.

-no yo soy un reno. Dijo chopper.

-cual es la diferencia. Dijo natsu.

-eso un ciervo. Dijo chopper.

-una ave larga. Dijo natsu mirando al ave.

-eh. Dijo chopper mirando al perro largo.

-jaja saluda. Dijo luffy el perro largo levanto su pata.

-miro esto chopper. Dijo usopp que hizo mambo.

-genial usopp eres genial. Dijo chopper.

-siéntate. Dijo luffy el perro largo se sentó aplastando a usopp.

-ruega. Dijo luffy el perro se paro.

-que largo es. Dijo natsu.

-no puede ver su cabeza. Dijo chopper.

Después natsu entro a la casa que al final estaba vacía.

-esperen puede haber un hombre. Dijo usopp

-esta casa esta vacía. Dijo natsu.

-veo que no hay nadie. Dijo luffy.

-oigan chicos miren una jirafa. Dijo chopper.

-que. Dijeron luffy, usopp y natsu.

Los 3 salieron de la casa y vieron a un caballo largo de color blanco.

-chopper esa no es jirafa es un caballo. Dijo natsu.

-de enserio. Dijo chopper acariciando al caballo.

-que caballo mas bonito. Dijo luffy.

-su nombre es cherie es hembra. Dijo chopper.

-si la montura esta aquí significa que debe haber gente. Dijo usopp.

-que pasa. Dijo natsu.

-natsu hay 2 árboles de bambú creciendo verdad. Dijo luffy señalando.

-si fiu no puedo ver hasta donde llega. Dijo natsu.

-fíjate. Dijo luffy.

-se mueve. Dijo usopp asustado.

-luffy cuidado. Dijo natsu.

-wuaaaaaaaa el bambú ataco a luffy. Dijo usopp.

-ningún bambú me vencerá **GOMU GOMU NO MUCHI. ** Dijo luffy que rompió el bambú.

-ganamos. Dijo usopp.

-que paso. Dijo chopper.

-bueno. Dijo luffy.

-luffy al parecer liberaste a un espíritu. Dijo natsu.

Mientras tanto con nami, zoro, sanji, robin y lissana.

-rodearon nuestro barco. Dijo sanji.

-quienes son. Dijo lissana.

-que querrán. Dijo zoro.

-nosotros somos los piratas de foxy y los retamos aun duelo.

Con luffy, chopper, natsu y usopp.

-un espíritu. Dijo chopper.

-pues luffy rompió el bambú y Salio este viejo. Dijo natsu.

-oye esta bien. Dijo usopp.

-por supuesto que los recuerdo como han estado. Dijo ?

-es algún conocido de ustedes. Dijo usopp.

-no lo conozco. Dijo luffy

-ni yo. Dijo natsu.

-yo tampoco. Dijo chopper.

-tenia la sensación de que nunca antes he visto. Dijo ?

-inventaste eso quien eres viejo. Dijo usopp

-mi nombre tonjit estoy muy agradecido que me ayudaron de mis zancos.

-zancos ah es verdad. Dijo usopp.

-pero ese bambú era tan larga que no podía ver hasta la punta. Dijo luffy.

Saltando el tiempo.

-quien disparo. Dijo luffy.

-jajaja sombrero paja acepta mi duelo. Dijo ?

-quien eres. Dijo luffy.

-que cruel no sabes quien soy. Dijo ?

-no. dijo luffy.

-mi nombre es foxy.

**Fin del capitulo 3. **

**ZANGAMAN**


	4. Primera ronda: Donut race

**No soy dueño de one piece ni de fairy tail. **

-quien eres payaso. Dijo natsu molesto.

-que cruel. Dijo foxy que estaba en suelo.

-no jefe no lo dijo en serio. Dijo porche.

-pljeje. Rió Hamburg.

-mejor ignorare tu comentario el caballo ahora es mi por que yo consiguió todo lo quiero es parte de caza. Dijo foxy.

-maldito **GOMU GOMU NO**. Dijo luffy.

-espera sombrero de paja luffy. Dijo foxy

-como sabe mi nombre. Dijo luffy.

-pues claro lo se todo sobre ti. Dijo foxy.

-100 millones de beri, Monkey D. luffy, 60 millones de beris roronoa zoro una banda de 9 miembros con 160 millones de beri en total no esta mal. Dijo porche.

-nosotros la banda de piratas foxy te retamos a ustedes los piratas del sombrero de paja al davy back fight. Dijo foxy.

-luffy no se que es el davy back fight pero acepta su reto. Dijo natsu.

-bien aceptare cualquier desafió que me pongan. Dijo luffy.

-ESPERA LUFFY NO ACEPTES PERDERAS A TUS NAKAMAS. Grito usopp.

-demasiado tarde ya has acepto el reto no es así porche. Dijo foxy.

-si jefe escuche lo que dijo acaso se va retirar como cobardes. Dijo porche.

-no pueden pljeje. Dijo hamburg.

-ya sabes que un hombre no puede romper su palabra. Dijo foxy.

_-eso diría elfman. Penso natsu. _

-CLARO QUE NO. dijo luffy hasta recibió un golpe en cabeza de parte usopp.

-te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas. Dijo usopp

-pero el caballo. Dijo luffy.

-apártense. Dijo tonjit.

-espere viejo nosotros nos encargaremos. Dijo natsu.

-déjemelo a mi oye acepto el reto. Dijo luffy.

-entonces atrapa esto y dispara hacia arriba. Dijo foxy que le pasó un pistola.

-bien. Dijo luffy que disparo hacia arriba.

-jajaja. Rio foxy.

-idiota por que tenias que aceptar no entiendes lo horrible es ese juego. Dijo usopp.

-si ganamos todo estará bien. Dijo luffy.

-si usopp relájate no seas cobarde además creo que será divertido. Dijo natsu sonriendo.

-con esto has aceptado el reto. Dijo foxy.

-si te pateare el trasero. Dijo luffy.

-si lo que el dijo. Dijo natsu.

-jaja hazlo si puedes. Dijo foxy.

-lo haremos cabeza partida. Dijeron luffy y natsu.

-cabeza partida. Dijo foxy que estaba en suelo.

-jefe oigan ustedes como pueden decir algo así el jefe es muy sensible. Dijo porche.

-tiene el corazón partido después de todo pljejeje. Dijo hamburg.

-oye no te rias. Dijo porche.

-oigan chicos se que están enfadados por el viejo y el caballo pero. Dijo usopp.

-patéenle por nosotros. Dijo tonjit.

-oye no puedes recuperarte tan rápido. Dijo usopp.

-eso haremos. Dijeron luffy y natsu.

Un rato más tarde, había fuegos artificiales y un mini feria.

-guao estos serán los nakamas de cabeza partida. Dijo luffy.

-si dbi haer muos aquí. Dijo natsu comiendo chuletas de cerdo con boca llena.

-ah natsu comparte un poco. Dijo luffy babeando.

-no estas son mías y las compre. Dijo natsu comiéndose todas.

Otro rato después.

-muy bien muchachos ahora anunciare las reglas, regla n 1: todos los miembros o banderas perdidas durante un davy back fight, regla n 2: todos los miembros elegidos por un ganador tendrán que jurar lealtad a su nuevo capitán regla n 3: tras la perdida de la bandera la banda jamás podrá volver a ondear su símbolo eso es todo quien no cumpla será tirado al cofre de davy jones. Dijo porche.

-lo juro. Dijo foxy.

-lo juro. Dijo luffy.

-ahora sombrero de paja mira esta monedas una moneda, dos monedas, tres monedas. Dijo foxy.

-que. Dijo luffy.

-elegí las ronda. Dijo porche.

-ah bueno mmm… dijo luffy.

-luffy. Dijeron usopp y nami que le señalaron con un dedo.

-si 3 monedas. Dijo luffy.

-que. Dijeron nami y usopp que miraron a natsu que señalo con el dedo.

-por que me miran con esa caras. Dijo natsu.

Depues de otro rato natsu tenia un chichón en cabeza que fue de parte de nami y luego usopp y nami raspaban la cabeza de luffy.

-ah lo había olvidado escriban el orden de los participantes y dénselo a nuestro jefe del festival a partir de la segunda ronda, los participantes no pueden ser cambiados. Dijo hombre.

-prueba de combate los juegos son carrera, deportes y combates. Dijo zoro leyendo el papel.

-mirándolo así no hay limite de participantes en esta carrera 953 la organización son de 500 personas. Dijo sanji.

-vamos a hacerlo, vamos a entrar a todas. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-de acuerdo a las reglas no se puede entrar mas de 3 veces. Dijo robin.

-oye que vamos hacer si perdemos seguramente me querían a mi al capitán usopp. Dijo usopp deprimido.

-no puedo ser yo por ser guapa. Dijo nami deprimida.

-solo hay que concéntranos en ganar no es así natsu. Dijo lissana.

-si estoy tan emocionado que estoy ardiendo. Dijo natsu sonriendo.

-escúchenme todos ya tenemos la lista de equipos voy anunciarlos ahora primero: el equipo del sombrero de paja, primera ronda Donut race todos los miembros del equipo sombrero de paja participaran. Dijo ltomimizu.

-ahora mismo no puedo por que tengo la enfermedad muero si participo en la carrera. Dijo usopp.

-yo tampoco quiero hacer esto así que aguántate. Dijo nami.

-segunda ronda: groggy ring, participan: roronoa zoro, sanji, tony tony chopper y natsu dragneel. Dijo ltomimizu.

-no me estorbes. Dijo zoro mirando a sanji.

-lo mismo te digo. Dijo sanji mirando a zoro.

-oye oye. Dijo natsu con gotita de sudor.

-yo haré lo que pueda. Dijo chopper.

-tercera ronda: correr alrededor de los rodillos participan: Monkey D. luffy, nico robin, nami, lissana strauss y usopp. Dijo ltomimizu.

-somos 5 me parece justo. Dijo robin.

-ahora, ahora no olviden que ganar o no el festival no hay piedad el davy back fight yo soy el jefe del festival ltomimizu primera ronda donut race. Dijo ltomimizu.

Después construir los botes.

-esta todo listo ahora anunciare a los mas populares desde el principio primero el mas popular como sabrán es nuestra idola del equipo de foxy, porche chan junto a ella están: el triton pez espada, kapoty y monda el tiburón estrella en su bote cutie wagon.

-esperen ellos tiene un pez. Dijo nami.

-no hay ninguna regla que impida tener un pez. Dijo porche.

-el segundo oh al parecer nami, usopp, robin y lissana forman un equipo de 4 el bote que usan se llama taru taiga gou.

-estas seguro de que no se va hundir. Dijo nami.

-te dije que no soy constructor de barcos además esos no parecen mejores. Dijo usopp mirando los 2 botes uno estaba luffy, natsu y sanji el otro por zoro y chopper.

-esto no es un bote es un flotador. Dijo sanji.

-jaja descuida sanji tenemos un arma secreta. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-si veras esa arma secreta la tengo yo. Dijo natsu sonriendo.

-no queda otra que confiar en ustedes. Dijo sanji.

-seguro que con esto llegaremos a la meta. Dijo zoro con gotita de sudor.

-si solo tengo que correr aquí. Dijo chopper.

-es mero hecho que estén flotando ya es un milagro. Dijo robin con gotita de sudor.

-si no hacemos algo vamos a perder la carrera. Dijo nami.

-el tercero mas popular es el harem tango es un bote lleno de bellezas, el cuarto es el honey drengle es súper popular, el quinto mas popular es el lchigo nigo, el sexto es para los amantes de los festivales, oyakata boat, el séptimo duku special boat. Dijo ltomimizu.

-espera un momento cual es nuestro bote. Dijo luffy.

-eso los nosotros también. Dijo chopper.

-chopper y zoro torro mana go el décimo tercero. Dijo ltomimizu.

-no me lo esperaba. Dijo zoro.

-bueno el siguiente mas popular es droove. Dijo ltomimizu.

-que se refiere. Dijo luffy.

-es el segundo desde atrás. Dijo sanji.

-hay un bote peor que ese. Dijo usopp asustado.

-y el ultimo es huge boat morther ship. Dijo ltomimizu.

-eso eso no va contra la reglas. Dijo zoro.

-se podrá mover. Dijo chopper.

-jajaja buena pregunta este bote no se mueve pero por dentro es fuerte. Dijo hombre.

-son idiotas. Dijo luffy.

-tienes razón. Dijo natsu.

-por que lo dice tan orgulloso. Dijo sanji.

-este barco es mayor contenedor de agua no imcuple ninguna norma. Dijo hombre.

-ahora ahora, todos los botes póngase en la línea de salida. Dijo ltomimizu.

-yo comentare todo desde cielo sobre mi súper gorrión de south blue chuchuun. Dijo ltomimizu.

-nos van hundir. Dijo usopp temblando.

-de todas formas a ir ganar desde el principio. Dijo nami.

-podemos hundir a los enemigos. Dijo robin.

-acaba decirlo. Dijo lissana.

-que cosas peligrosas dices. Dijo porche.

-que digan lo quieran estarán hundidos en menos de 5 minutos verdad monda. Dijo kapoty.

-me estoy impacientado. Dijo chopper.

-de verdad esperas acabar la carrera. Dijo zoro.

-oye usopp les pasa algo a las señoritas te pateo. Dijo sanji.

-ya no puedo esperar. Dijo natsu.

-nosotros seremos los campeones. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-ahora tomen sus eternal poses no lo pierdan. Dijo ltomimizu que dejo caer eternal poses para cada bote.

-perdernos por que deberíamos perdernos solo tenemos que seguir la costa y ya. Dijo nami.

-fíjate bien, deberíamos alejarnos de aquí en cuanto empiece la carrera no crees. Dijo usopp.

-ahora todos listos, listos. Dijo ltomimizu.

-a que te refieres con que será mejor que nos alejemos. Dijo nami.

-no importa, chicos, en cuanto empiece la carrera aléjense de isla. Dijo usopp.

-dijo algo de isla. Dijo luffy.

-no escuche bien lo que dijo. Dijo natsu.

Si escucha el disparo, todos salen por la derecha y empieza la carrera.

-el objetivo de este es abrir la boca. Dijo hombre la mothership saco agua que había barriles.

-y esto que es. Dijo sanji.

-maldita sea es demasiado tarde. Dijo usopp.

-que es esto una trampa. Dijo nami que toco con el remo el barril.

-nami no creo que. Dijo lissana.

El barril brillo luego exploto enviando el bote de nami, usopp, lissana y robin hacia el cielo.

-ahí esta el moviendo especial de mothership. Dijo ltomimizu.

Luego volvieron a aterrizar.

-jaja disculpen, tomare la delantera, no se hundan. Dijo porche mientras avanzaba con su cutie wagon.

-aléjense. Dijo chopper soplando el barril.

-tengan seguro que lo pateare a todos **GOMU GOMU NO**. Dijo luffy.

-déjalo así luffy. Dijo sanji.

-eso estate quieto provocaras una gran explosión. Dijo chopper.

-oigan a esto paso no van a ganar tienen una idea. Dijo natsu.

-lo único que tenemos que hacer el quitarlos del miedo verdad. Dijo zoro.

-si. Dijo natsu asintiendo con la cabeza.

-luffy pásame ese remo. Dijo zoro luffy paso el remo a zoro.

-que vas hacer. Dijo chopper.

-solo observa. Dijo zoro que empezo a girar el remo como una ventiladora.

-bien zoro los barriles están empezando a alejarse. Dijo natsu.

-los devolvieron. Dijo el hombre.

Los barriles chocaron contra la mother ship lo cual causa una explosión y una gran ola.

-nami san, lissana san, robin chan dense prisa y agarrense fuerte del bote se acerca una gran ola. Dijo sanji.

-NOS VAMOS HUNDIR. Dijo usopp.

Tras esto el bote de luffy, natsu y sanji montaban la ola incluyendo a zoro a chopper con su bote.

-yahooooo esto es divertido. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-mírenme soy el maestro del surf. Dijo natsu sonriendo.

-a este paso el bote se va desintegrar. Dijo sanji agarrando la madera.

-los piratas del sombrero de paja pasan al ataque. Dijo ltomimizu.

-nos van alcanzar vamos monda muéstranos lo que vales los dejo resto a ustedes. Dijo porche.

Después la ola termino.

-estamos a salvo. Dijo chopper que se convierto en su forma normal.

-esa ola casi nos destroza. Dijo sanji.

-así que esto se siente montar olas es genial. Dijo natsu feliz.

-ah sido divertido. Dijo luffy.

-otra ola. Dijo natsu.

-otra otra otra. Dijeron luffy y natsu.

-son tontos, si nos dan otra ola nos hundimos de seguro por cierto nami san esta ahi. Dijo sanji.

-bienvenidos. Dijeron los miembros de Oyakata.

-bienvenidos. Dijeron los miembros de harem tango lo cual sanji puso ojos de corazón.

-pero que. Dijo zoro.

-ya que han llegado aquí entren, entren. Dijo hombre de Oyakata.

-tenemos lnari zushi y kitsune udon completamente gratis. Dijo el chef de oyakata mostrando los platos.

-se ve delicioso quiero quiero. Dijo natsu babeando.

-y dijo gratis gracias. Dijo luffy.

-jojojeje. Reía sanji tontamente por están rodeados de mujeres hermosas.

-ojala tuviéramos un cocinero guapo. Dijo mujer harem tango.

-sus cejas son lindas. Dijo otra mujer.

-quizás no este mal perder el davy back. Dijo sanji.

-oye pequeñín te gustan los festivales. Dijo hombre de oyakata.

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS PEQUEÑO. Grito chopper.

-bueno, bueno creo que lo mejor ahora es una manzana dulce. Dijo hombre de oyakata que tenia una manzana.

-y eso es un dulce. Dijo chopper.

-bebe todo lo que quieras, no te preocupes. Dijo hombre de oyakata.

-perdonen. Dijo zoro sonriendo.

-ahí esta el bote del festival oyaku harem los sombreros de paja están K.O. dijo ltomimizu.

-OIGAN VUELVAN A LA CARRERA. Grito nami.

-creo que no es momento de que se preocupen por los otros deberíamos encargarnos de ellos primero kapoty tu karate triton. Dijo porche.

-si **KAIMEN WAI. **Dijo kapoty que envió una ráfaga de agua.

-partió el bote. Dijo usopp.

-lissana. Dijo natsu.

-luffy, natsu nami san, lissana san y robin chan están peligro. dijo sanji.

-vamos chopper. Dijo zoro.

El bote de luffy, sanji y natsu se dirigieron hacia bote de lissana, nami, robin y usopp.

-maldita sea toma esto** KAEN BOSHI. ** Dijo usopp que lanzo fuego pero kapoty lo rechaza fácilmente.

-**OCHO FLEUR. **Dijo robin.

-que esto. Dijo kapoty que aparecieron manos en su cuerpo.

-**FLIP. **Dijo robin esto causo que kapoty cayera hacia atrás chocando la cabeza con monda.

-bien hecho robin. Dijo lissana feliz.

-si ahora es nuestra oportunidad usopp ve nadando y ve por su bote. Dijo nami.

-NO PIDES IMPOSIBLE. Grito usopp.

-al parecer la cosas no van bien en cutie wagon. Dijo ltomimizu.

-voy a salvarlas. Dijo sanji mientras remaba.

-muy bien es hora de la arma secreta natsu. Dijo luffy.

-bien estoy recargado agarrense fuerte** KARYU NO HOKO. ** Dijo natsu que lanzo por su boca fuego dando un gran impulso al bote.

-woooooooo esto es rapidez. Dijo sanji.

-a que si no esta es la arma secreta. Dijo luffy sonriendo.

-espérenme nami swan, lissana swan y robin chawn. Dijo sanji.

Mientras tanto con chopper y zoro.

-estas seguro de poder caminar con eso. Dijo zoro.

-lo construí de este modo. Dijo chopper.

Zoro cortó el barril.

-no hay bienvenida. Dijo zoro.

-lo siento no lo hay. Dijo hombre.

-entonces así lo hacemos nosotros **HASHI BARI. ** Dijo zoro que cortó fácilmente el bote.

-ustedes lo pudieron. Dijo hombre que lanzo el pincho hacia chopper.

-el barril tigre y lchigo nigo han sido hundidos mala suerte quedan descalificados. Dijo ltomimizu.

-chopper esta bien. Dijo zoro.

-si. Dijo chopper.

-hundidos. Dijo usopp.

-después de todo solo quedamos nosotros ya se usopp usa el dial. Dijo nami.

-ya se con este breath dial. Dijo usopp que puso el breath dial en el agua.

-no funciona. Dijo lissana.

-debe haberse arruinado cuando lo usamos para escapar de navarone. Dijo usopp.

-no puede usar jet dial. Dijo nami.

-donde saco otro. Dijo usopp.

-que me dice del impact dial. Dijo robin.

-lo deje en merry por que me miras dudas de mi nuestra vidas están en juego. Dijo usopp.

-la carrera se pone intensa el primer lugar cutie wagon seguido de taru taiga gou y en la tercera posición esta kami kure eh kami kure no esta por ningún lado que paso el kami kure esta fuera de la carrera donde estan… ahí estan. Dijo ltomimizu.

Ahí estaban sanji tenia las flour de robin a la derecha así para no herirlos del fuego que natsu seguía tirando fuego por su boca.

-oigan no me quedan fuerzas. Dijo natsu debilitado.

-tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Dijo usopp.

-me da igual el truco que han hecho. Dijo porche.

-jajaja impresionados no hay ninguna manera QUEEEEEE. Dijo kapoty.

-que tal asi. Dijo robin.

-robin eres increíble. Dijo lissana.

-maldita mujer. Dijo kapoty que saco una espada que ataco las flour.

-lastima se dieron cuenta. dijo robin.

-natsu has lo mismo. Dijo nami miro natsu que estaba en suelo.

-espera un momento sabes lo cuesta. Dijo natsu debilitado.

-natsu llego a su limite. Dijo luffy.

-van atacarnos. Dijo usopp.

-como suponía tendremos que hundirlos. Dijo porche.

-parece que nos acercamos a un tramo peligroso es el arrecife de long coral y después long cape donde se encuentra el remolino long ring que es eso ahí hay dos sombras es hamburg que es veloz por sus cuatro patas la astucia personificada, el maestro de la intromisión y supervisión de la destrucción el zorro plateado foxy. Dijo ltomimizu.

-muy bien estoy recuperado. Dijo natsu.

-eso se parece a los cuernos de chopper. Dijo luffy.

-miren esta provocando unas extrañas corrientes no deberíamos lanzarnos asi no mas. Dijo nami.

-nunca pensé que en esta carrera nos fuera costar tanto. Dijo porche

-monda contamos contigo. Dijo kapoty.

-que estará planeado nuestro jefe. Dijo ltomimizu.

-nami sigamos remando. Dijo usopp.

-no. dijo nami.

-pero se estan alejando. Dijo lissana.

-estoy diciendo que es no es tan fácil, sanji kun tu tampoco vayas. Dijo nami.

-haré todo lo que me digas. Dijo sanji con ojos de corazón.

-tarado. Dijo natsu.

-el cutie wagon avanzan cada vez mas. Dijo ltomimizu.

-vamos monda. Dijo porche.

Después fueron en retroceso.

-volvieron. Dijo usopp.

-lo sabia ya sabia que esa corriente era sospechosa incrementemos velocidad, sanji kun síguenos lo mas cerca posible. Dijo nami.

-si si. Dijo sanji que remaron.

-el equipo del sombrero de paja aumenta su velocidad y avanzar ahora ambos botes estan en el arrecife de long coral el taru taiga no se hecha para atrás. Dijo ltomimizu.

-que. Dijo usopp vio una flecha que dispersaba humo.

-no veo nada. Dijo lissana.

-por fin la terrible interferencia. Dijo ltomimizu.

-no podemos salir de aquí. Dijo usopp.

-se propone ese cabron. Dijo sanji molesto.

-imposible ver nada. Dijo luffy.

-ahora es imposible que los sombreros de paja pasen. Dijo ltomimizu.

-mi plan es un éxito queeeeee. Dijo foxy viendo salir 2 botes de los sombreros de paja.

-el equipo de sombrero de paja pasa el arrecife como si nada mientras el cutie wagon vuelve a salir repelido. Dijo ltomimizu.

-como pasamos. Dijo lissana confundida.

-este es un laberinto de corrientes. Dijo nami

-laberinto de corrientes. Dijo usopp.

-asi es el remolino del fondo provoca corrientes en el interior del arrecife la visibilidad es lo de menos una vez encontrada la ruta, el bote puede navegar sin ningún obtasculo. Dijo nami.

-vieron eso esto es el poder de nuestra navegante. Dijo usopp feliz.

-esa es mi impresiónate nami swan. Dijo sanji.

-tarado. Dijo natsu.

-pero no hay que relajarse tan pronto una vez pasado el arrecife de coral llegaran al long ring. Dijo ltomimizu.

-pero es mas grande que los otros. Dijo usopp.

-usopp deja de gritar y usa el impact. Dijo nami.

-que pero yo no. dijo usopp.

-entonces que esto. Dijo nami mostrando el impact dial.

-donde lo sacaste. Dijo usopp.

-rápido o si nos moriremos. Dijo nami.

-pero que hay de mi hombro. Dijo usopp.

-hazlo usopp. Dijeron luffy, sanji y natsu.

-no hay tiempo que lo pienses. Dijo nami.

-justo cuando todo iba bien me hacen esto sabia que era mala idea participar. Dijo usopp.

-**TREINTA FLOUR **esta listo nariz larga kun**. ** Dijo robin haciendo que los brazos agarren el bote de luffy, sanji y natsu.

-no. dijo usopp que uso impact dial.

-miren eso, el taru taiga gou ha salido disparado y esta sobrevolando el torbellino es posible que consigan pasarlo de este modo. Dijo ltomimizu.

Después de pasaron pero luffy, sanji y natsu aterrizaron en tierra.

-ahora estamos en la mitad de la carrera y el taru taiga gou sigue remando con fuerza. Dijo ltomimizu.

-usopp levántate. Dijo nami remando.

-donde estoy. Dijo usopp.

-estamos ganando. Dijo lissana feliz.

-de enserio. Dijo usopp.

-tu brazo tiene una forma extraña. Dijo robin.

-aaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito usopp.

-eso es. Dijo robin

-la dirección bien giremos a la derecha no voy caer en eso. Dijo nami golpeando el cartel.

-la destrozo el especial del jefe el cartel falso la carrera sigue y taru taiga gou sigue en la cabeza. Dijo ltomimizu.

Después de un rato de ignorar las trampas de foxy.

-ahora taru taiga esta en la cabeza y se acercan a la costa de long bambú la meta esta al otro lado. Dijo ltomimizu.

-esperen. Dijo porche.

-usopp rompe los bambú. Dijo nami.

Usopp hizo rompió los bambú lo cual dejo KO a kapoty

-bien dejen de remar yo me encargo. Dijo lissana.

-que vas hacer lissana oye. Dijo usopp que vio a lissana meterse al agua.

-**NIKITSUGU MAMEIDO. ** Dijo lissana que se convierto en una sirena.

-sirena. Dijeron usopp, nami y robin.

Rápidamente lissana empujo el bote.

-increíble esta carrera esta punto de terminar. Dijo ltomimizu.

-ponte delante de la meta. Dijo foxy.

-si. Dijo hamburg

-quien ganara. Dijo chopper.

- llegue nami oh… lissana swan es una hermosa sirena bien lissana swan sigue asi. Dijo sanji con ojos de corazón mirando a lissana.

-la verdad no es una sirena es parte de su magia. Dijo natsu.

-de que hablas. Dijo sanji.

-magia al igual que yo. Dijo natsu.

-entonces no es sirena pero da igual lissana swan. Dijo sanji.

-lastima por ustedes. Dijo hombre.

-pero miren el jefe esta ahí.

-oigan no quieren admitir que perdieron ya ganamos. Dijo natsu.

-si. Dijo luffy.

-al igual que tu sombrero de paja también comió una akuma no mi. Dijo hombre.

**-NORO NORO BEAM. ** Dijo foxy.

Después de esto el poder foxy era volver lento a todo cosa que se le ponía en camino, foxy Eligio a chopper tras esto zoro dijo.

-ya basta de llorar chopper es patético salir al mar fue decisión tuya, la responsabilidad es tuya lo que te ocurre luego es tu responsabilidad y de nadie mas hemos aceptado este juego usopp y los demás han dado lo mejor de si mismos es este un mundo de piratas, quien crees que va sentir lastima por tu lagrimas si eres un hombre… mantente firme, y sigue esta competición en silencio.

-que discurso. Dijo natsu.

-bien hagan lo que se les de la gana. Dijo chopper secando sus lágrimas.

-mucho mejor. Dijo zoro.

**Fin del capitulo 4. **

**Cometen o reviews. **

**ZANGAMAN**


	5. Segunda ronda: Groggy ring

**No soy dueño de one piece ni de fairy tail. **

ya era tiempo de la segunda ronda.

-Natsu y cocinero pervertido vamos. Dijo zoro avanzado hacia una cancha.

-si. Dijo natsu siguiendo a zoro.

-oigan que no se suponía que chopper participar en la segunda ronda. Dijo usopp.

-usopp tiene razón. Dijo lissana.

-jaja es lo mejor del juego. Dijo hombre.

-según las reglas, no puedes cambiar y no hay vuelta atrás. Dijo hombre 2.

-en la segunda ronda, groggy ring, el equipo del sombrero de paja solo cuenta con 3 participantes en otras palabras es una victoria fácil para el equipo de foxy. Dijo ltomimizu.

-eres libre de huir cocinero pervertido. Dijo zoro burlándose.

-no no después de ti cabeza de marimo. Dijo sanji burlándose.

_-soy yo o estos no se llevan bien. Pensó natsu. _

-es imposible que esos 2 trabajen juntos. Dijo nami.

-no te preocupes nami con natsu a su lado es imposible perder. Dijo lissana feliz.

-quieres pelear. Dijeron sanji y zoro mientras que natsu tenía una gota de sudor.

-dejen de pelear. Dijo nami molesta.

Natsu, zoro y sanji ya estaban en la cancha.

-ahora explicare las reglas del groggy ring tenemos 2 puntos de gol en cada parte del campo el que meta la bola y haga un gol gana, sin embargo la bola no es habitual es una persona primero que cada equipo elija quien será la bola. Dijo ltomimizu.

-oigan quien de ustedes será la bola. Dijo hombre.

-natsu. Dijeron zoro y sanji.

-ten. Dijo el hombre que puso la bola en la cabeza de natsu.

-gracias… QUEEEEE POR QUE YO TENGO QUE SER LA BOLA. Grito natsu cómicamente.

-por que eres el nuevo. Dijo zoro.

-COMO QUE NUEVO. Grito natsu cómicamente.

-creo que cabeza de marimo tiene razón solo llevas un pocos días con nosotros. Dijo sanji.

-y ahora con ustedes los campeones del groggy ring es imposible que pierdan. Dijo ltomimizu.

En el barco de foxy bajaron 3 tipos.

-oigan díganme que no estoy viendo a un gigante. Dijo natsu.

-lamento decepcionarte pero si estas viendo a un gigante. Dijo sanji

-ellos son los groggy monters y hacen su entrada en frente, en la carrera de cuatro patas, hamburg detrás de el esta la maquina de placajes pickles y por ultimo, mitad gigante y mitad triton, el wotan big pan realmente son los monstruos del ring. Dijo ltomimizu.

-que demonios es eso. Dijo luffy.

-que es ese triton gigantesco. Dijo nami.

-y además el es la bola. Dijo usopp asustado.

-el tamaño es impresionante pero tenemos que confiar en nuestros amigos yo se que natsu es fuerte. Dijo lissana.

-lissana tiene razón ZORO, SANJI, NATSU PATEANLES SU TRASEROS. Dijo luffy.

-eso haremos. Dijo natsu.

-nuestros groggy monters se enfrentaran a el violento cocinero sanji. dijo ltomimizu.

-llámame cocinero de primera. Dijo sanji.

-y al chico de cabello rosa natsu dragneel. Dijo ltomimizu.

-yo nací así. Dijo natsu.

-con una recompensa de 60 millones el cazador de piratas roronoa zoro. Dijo ltomimizu.

-puesto que nos llamaron a nosotros me imaginaba otra clase de oponentes, pero jiji verdad big pan. Dijo pickles.

-eh. Dijo big pan.

-plejeje no te ha oído. Dijo hamburg.

-que les pasa a estos. Dijo sanji.

-decidiremos el comienzo con esto. Dijo el árbitro que tenia una moneda.

-cruz. Dijo hamburg.

-y ustedes. Dijo el árbitro.

-pues no es obvio es cara. Dijo natsu.

-es cruz jeje campo o bola. Dijo el árbitro.

-bola. Dijo hamburg.

-nuestros groggy monters eligen bola el ballman de los sombreros de paja tendrá que entrar en el circulo del campo contrario. Dijo ltomimizu.

-de que lado. Dijo el árbitro.

-me da igual. Dijo zoro.

-solo habrá dos pelotas en este juego, el que meta la bola del oponente en su punto de gol gana. Dijo ltomimizu.

-natsu ve a tu puesto. Dijo zoro.

-oye sanji cambiamos tu serás el ballman. Dijo natsu.

-no. dijo sanji.

-ah esta bien. Dijo natsu.

-jaja nuestro equipo es experto en el groggy ring. Dijo foxy.

-dijiste algo cabeza partida. Dijo luffy.

-lo ha dicho de nuevo. Dijo foxy deprimido.

-jefe. Dijo porche.

-no es necesario que intervenga me quedare como espectador algún problema. Dijo foxy.

-mientras usted no intervenga que así sea cabeza partida. Dijo lissana.

-por que. Dijo foxy deprimido.

-muy bien comencemos oye las espadas no se permiten van contra las reglas. Dijo el árbitro.

-de verdad. Dijo zoro.

-así es esto es un deporte las armas están prohibidas. Dijo ltomimizu.

-bueno, con o sin ellas no hay problemas. Dijo zoro.

-zoro estas seguro con tus espadas eres muy fuerte. Dijo natsu.

-agradezco el cumplido pero reglas son reglas. Dijo zoro.

-un espadachín sin espadas es. Dijo sanji.

-que. Dijo zoro.

-no sirve para nada. Dijo sanji.

Zoro y sanji comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos.

-OIGAN YA BASTA. Dijo natsu.

-por fin natsu, el ballman del equipo del sombrero de paja entra en el circulo contrario. Dijo ltomimizu.

-por que tengo que ser el ballman no lo entiendo. Dijo natsu.

-big pan acabemos con esto rápido. Dijo pickles.

-… eh. Dijo big pan.

-pjejeje no te ha oído. Dijo hamburg.

-a ver… si prestas atención… jejeje. Dijo pickles.

-como siempre los groggy monters se lo están pasando muy bien bueno explicare las reglas no hay limite de tiempo el que marque gol gana. Dijo ltomimizu.

-_así que básicamente lo único que tenemos que hacer es meter la cabeza del gigante al anillo del otro campo y si perdemos entra al nuestro_. _Pensó zoro._

-ahora que suene la señal. Dijo ltomimizu.

En el campo todos se pusieron serios listo para jugar a groggy ring luego el silbato suena.

-que comienzo el juego. Dijo ltomimizu.

-ahora que hará el ballman natsu moverse o atacar. Dijo ltomimizu.

-vamos **SLING TACKLE**. Dijo pickles que iba atacar a natsu.

Natsu lo esquiva y se dirige hacia big pan.

-prepárate para. Dijo natsu que fue interrumpido.

Big pan da un golpe pero natsu lo esquiva y camina en el brazo pero había algo extraño.

-q que pasa por que su cuerpo esta tan resbaloso. Dijo natsu que trataba de no caer.

-eres idiota. Dijeron zoro y sanji.

-NO SOY IDIOTA. Grito natsu.

-**PUNK PASE. **Dijo big pan.

Big pan dio una palma hacia a natsu que salio volando.

-natsu. Dijo lissana preocupada.

-oh no oye marimo vamos. Dijo sanji.

-no me des ordenes. Dijo zoro.

Zoro y sanji son golpeados por pickles por su técnica **SOUJI TACKLE** y luego hamburg agarra a natsu a lo lanza.

-**GORILA TRHOW. ** Dijo hamburg.

-todo esto es tu culpa cocinero pervertido. Dijo zoro mientras seguía corriendo hacia pickles

-que dijiste marimo. Dijo sanji que seguía corriendo hacia pickles.

-**SPINNING TACKLE. ** Dijo pickles giraba como un tornado y golpeando a zoro y a sanji.

Y lanzando a natsu por los aires luego big pan comienza a moverse.

-**PUNK RECEIVE. ** Dijo big pan impulsando a hamburg.

Hamburg agarra a natsu que esta boca abajo.

-haz algo marimo. Dijo sanji dirigiéndose hacia a natsu y hamburg.

-que haces. Dijo pickles.

-acaso crees que voy dejar que ganen. Dijo zoro que estaba agarrando la pierna de pickles y luego puso a girar y lo lanza.

-grrrrrrr ustedes 2. dijo natsu que sus brazos se incendiaron lo cual big pan lo soltó y luego sanji salta y lo patea haciendo chocar a hamburg y pickles.

-no ha sido gol. Dijo ltomimizu.

-oye no interfieras. Dijo sanji.

-pues nadie pidio tu ayuda. Dijo zoro.

-oigan. Dijo natsu.

-quieres pelear COCINERO PERVETIDO tu también puedes y QUEDARTE PARADO. Dijo zoro.

-cállate y ESCUCHAME maldito RETRASADO. Dijo sanji.

-oigan quieren DEJAR de pelear PAR DE IDIOTAS. Dijo natsu.

Luego big pan da un pisotón pero zoro, sanji y natsu lo esquivan.

-**TOO BAD DANCE. ** Dijo big pan.

-aaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaron natsu, zoro y sanji que huían de big pan.

-por que huyen el es la bola. Dijo usopp.

-eso ya lo se pero este tipo tiene cuchillos en las botas. Dijo zoro.

-oye arbitro que no dijiste que las armas están prohibidas. Dijo sanji.

-si usted mismo lo dijo. Dijo natsu.

-(silbido del arbitro).

-esta mirando del otro lado. Dijo usopp.

-que tramposo. Dijo lissana.

-NO ME TOMES EL PELO. Dijo sanji que arrojo su zapato hacia el arbitro.

-waaaaaaah. Dijeron todos.

-maldito es imposible que no lo hayas visto deja de hacerte el loco. Dijo sanji enojado.

-yo no he visto nada. Dijo el árbitro.

-mentiroso. Dijo sanji.

-espera, espera, el es el arbitro. Dijo usopp deteniendo a sanji luego se escucho un silbato.

-sanji de los sombreros de paja tarjeta amarilla. Dijo el arbitro.

-que dijo. Dijo sanji.

-cálmate. Dijo usopp.

-si sanji vuelve hacer otra falta le darán tarjeta roja. Dijo ltomimizu.

-que. Dijo sanji enojado.

-ES ENSERIO LA HACHAS. Dijo natsu que seguía huyendo de big pan.

-casualmente no miro. Dijo el árbitro.

-oye mira el campo el hacha enorme. Dijo sanji.

-vamos cálmate que pasaría si te expulsan. Dijo usopp.

-y quieres que haga no pienso aceptar esto. Dijo sanji.

-no te alteres seguro es lo que buscan. Dijo usopp.

-no me importa. Dijo sanji.

-recuerda que esto es por chopper. Dijo usopp.

-entonces déjamelo a mi yo me encargare de el. Dijo luffy.

-es que no escuchaste solo complicaras las cosas. Dijo usopp deteniendo a luffy.

-sanji kun tienes que ganar. Dijo nami.

-y ganare. Dijo sanji con ojos de corazón.

Volviendo al juego zoro, sanji y natsu seguían huyendo de big pan.

-pero no sigas donde lo dejaste. Dijo usopp.

-pero si no hacemos algo. Dijo sanji

-si llego a saber la cosa habría sido distinto. Dijo zoro.

-pues las cosas se podrán interesantes. Dijo natsu.

-al parecer los 3 comenzaran un ataque. Dijo ltomimizu.

Luego big pan se cae zoro, sanji y natsu caminan sobre el pero resbalan.

**-LOACH SCOOP SLIDING. **Dijo big pan.

-que le pasa la piel de este tipo. Dijo sanji.

-**LOACH RACING CIRCUS. **Dijo big pan.

Big pan se puso en pose de O mientras que hamburg y pickles se levantaron.

-el líder hamburg lleva unos nudillos de hierro y en sus codos unas protecciones de hierro y pickles lleva unas hombreras con pinchos recuerdo que las armas están prohibidas. Dijo ltomimizu.

Mientras que el árbitro hacia ejercicios.

-allá van **LOACH COASTER. **Dijo big pan que envió a zoro, sanji y natsu hacia hamburg y pickles.

-creo que voy a vomitar. Dijo natsu con ojos de espiral.

-mis ojos me dan vueltas. Dijo zoro con ojos de espiral.

**-SPINNIG TACKLE. **Dijo pickles que giro e impulso a hamburg.

**-HAMBURG HAMMER. **Dijo hamburg que golpeo a zoro.

-esto no termina. Dijo ltomimizu.

-**PUNK ATTACK. ** Dijo big pan que impulso a hamburg para golpear a zoro que estaba en suelo.

-**SLING TACKLE. ** Dijo pickles que golpeo a sanji que envía hacia los aires luego big pan golpea a sanji dejándolo fuertemente en el suelo.

-rayos. Dijo natsu.

-**NINGEN TAIHOU. **Dijo pickles.

-NATSU ESQUIVALO. Grito lissana preocupada.

-que. Dijo natsu viendo a pickles.

**-SLING TACKLE. ** Dijo pickles que envió a natsu hacia los aires luego hamburg salta.

**-SIZE ATTACK S. **dijo hamburg que golpeo la espalda de natsu que lo envió hacia pickles

**-M. ** Dijo pickles que ataco con sus hombros y lo envía hacia el aire.

**-L. ** Dijo big pan que golpeo a natsu lanzándolo hacia el suelo.

-NATSU. Grito lissana preocupada que trataba de contener sus lagrimas pero no pudo.

los 3 estaban en suelo

-oye los 2 pueden oírme se que no se llevan bien pero que tal si nos hacemos amigos solo por 10 segundos. Dijo natsu débilmente.

-me parece el tiempo suficiente estas de acuerdo cocinero. Dijo zoro débilmente.

-bien no tengo otra opción. Dijo sanji debilmente.

Después de esto natsu, zoro y sanji se levantaron.

-el equipo del sombrero de paja esta de pie vaya resistencia tienen los 3. Dijo ltomimizu.

-que alivio. Dijo lissana.

-bien. Dijo luffy.

-pero tendrán fuerzas necesaria para pelear. Dijo ltomimizu.

-oigan una monster burger por favor. Dijo fox sonriendo todos quedaron con la boca abierta menos los sombreros de paja.

-que. Dijo nami.

-que sera. Dijo robin.

-por que pidió una hamburguesa. Dijo lissana confundida.

-acaso va vender hamburguesas. Dijo luffy.

-no lo creo. Dijo usopp.

-El jefe a pedido un monster burger. Dijo ltomimizu.

-moler la carne hamburger. Dijo hamburg que saco dos bates metálicos.

-rebanarlos pickles. Dijo pickles que tenia dos katanas.

-quienes son los invitados. Dijo los hombres.

-un poco de lechuga verde, queso molido amarillo y carne rosada. Dijeron hamburg y pickles.

-todo aplastado en un big pan. Dijo big pan que tenia dos sartenes en sus manos.

-monster burger. Dijeron hamburg, pickles y big pan.

-ahí lo tienen el triple ataque armado, mas poderoso y letal esto no puede se esto es una violación a las reglas claramente merece carta roja el equipo del sombrero de paja esta perdido, pero que esto casualmente en un momento como este el arbitro esta mirando hacia otro lado. Dijo ltomimizu.

Hamburg se dirigió hacia sanji.

-con ingredientes de tercera clase como ustedes no pueden hacer un plato decente…pero están apunto de ser servidos. Dijo sanji.

-te voy a moler. Dijo hamburg.

-**TRIOSIOME. ** Dijo sanji que rodaba y se acercaba hacia a hamburg.

-es rápido. Dijo hamburg.

-**HACHIS. ** Dijo sanji que dio patadas rápidas en la cara de hamburg después lo patea en el pecho y luego patea 2 veces por detrás de la cabeza y por ultimo sanji salta y lo patea directo en la cara.

-**BOUQUETIERE SHUUTO. **Dijo sanji patea con sus piernas en la cara lo cual impulsa a hamburg hacia.

-tenemos problemas detén el aplastador. Dijo pickles.

Hamburg es aplastado por el aplastador.

-líder. Dijo pickles hamburg salio aplanado.

Pickles se dirigió hacia a natsu pero zoro lo detuvo.

-recuerda que esta es una pelea en equipo. Dijo zoro serio.

-tu te cortare en pedazos. Dijo pickles.

-**MUTORYUU TATSUMAKI. **Dijo zoro que impulso a pickles que lo envió hacia big pan, pickles seguía girando con sus katanas.

-que esto big pan ha sido alcanzado por las katanas giratorias de pickles. Dijo ltomimizu.

-**ANTI-MANNER KIKKU COUR. ** Dijo sanji que pateo la espalda de big pan que se estaba parado pero estaba inconciente.

-ha pateado hacia arriba el cuerpo de big pan mientras iba cayendo parece que el equipo foxy esta en problemas oh al parecer natsu se dirige hacia el ballman big pan sera un enfrentamiento entre ballman. Dijo ltomimizu.

-no podrás pasar por aquí. Dijo pickles luego sanji lo pateo y lo envió hacia el árbitro.

-tu estorbas incluyendo al arbitro. Dijo sanji.

-lo hiciste a propósito tarjeta roja que mis tarjetas y mi silbato han desaparecido. Dijo el árbitro que quedo KO.

Natsu corrió hacia sanji y dio un salto.

**-ARMAEE DE LAIR PAWAA SHUUTO. **Dijo sanji impulsando a natsu.

Natsu agarro el diente de big pan con su brazo derecho big pan se movía un poco pero natsu dijo.

**-KARYU NO ENCHU. ** Natsu su codo derecho empezó a mover a big pan.

-increíble big pan esta volando. Dijo ltomimizu.

-VAMOS. Dijeron luffy, lissana, usopp y nami felices.

-van hacia el goal ring. Dijo ltomimizu.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito natsu que metió la cabeza de big pan en el goal ring.

-g GO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL. Dijo ltomimizu.

**Fin del capitulo 5 **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado por favor comenten. **

**ZANGAMAN**


End file.
